New Year, New Life
by xkrysta
Summary: Falon Fletcher is back for her sophomore year at high school as a new person. She's lost weight, dyed her hair, and a new outlook on life. But she's slowly drifting away from all her old friends as she hangs out with a group of guys, including her 'bff'.
1. Chapter 1

It was a chilly late August evening. But I guess that's what you get for living on the beach. There was a slight breeze and the sun was going down. Another beautiful summer night. In fact, the last summer night. My feet dug into the sand as I walked across the shore on the beach behind my house. My family had a typical beach house, with another house right next to it on each side. Not that much privacy as we wanted when we first moved here a few years ago but it was on the beach. And the beach was pretty empty tonight.

That was probably because of the fact tonight was Cassie Pike's annual back to school party which practically everyone was invited to whether she knew them or not. But like all the times she'd invited me before; I wasn't going. I have nothing against Cassie, in fact she's one of my good friends. I just hate those kinds of parties in general. Everyone gushing over how different you look. Yes, that's what happens when you haven't seen some people for over three months. And I already knew I was gonna have it because of the fact I lost thirty pounds this summer.

Not all the comments were gonna be nice. Some people would bug me and act like I lost the weight because of a boy or to impress someone. As if it was impossible of me to want to lose the weight for myself right? Diabetes runs in my family, and I wanted to make sure of it that It doesn't happen to me. Simple as that.

This year was going to be my sophomore year of high school. And I'm laughing at my past self now when I was so freaked out over going into high school when truthfully it's no big deal. Last year I made friends, lost a few, learned some new things, and basically had a pretty average freshmen year. But this time I don't want an average sophomore year. I want the most crazy, fun year. I want my first boyfriend and I want my first kiss. Being fat I hid myself behind over sized hoodies and sweatpants but now I wear skinny jeans and shirts from Hot Topic and dyed my blond hair auburn.

"Come in and get ready for school tomorrow please, Falon." I jump a little as my mother calls for me. My mother and me share the same eye color, green, and we used to share the same hair color.

"Coming!" I sigh and take one last look at the ocean. "Falon Fletcher, this year is gonna be your year.

—  
Authors note: I know this chapter is super short, but they will get longer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up, it's time for school." My mom taps me on my shoulder and repeats those words a few times before I finally wake up.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I mumble rubbing my eyes.

"6:23."

"Are you serious?" I immediately get up and race over to my closet. I usually woke up at six to get ready for school since the bus comes around 7. "Did my alarm go off?"

"No, you forgot to set it. Don't worry, I'll bring you to school, just be ready by seven thirty." My mom says as she leaves the room.

"Thanks!" I sigh in relief and get the outfit I arranged the night before and put it on. A cute purple plaid top with a belt, super skinny jeans from hot topic that have real paint splattered all over them, and the personal favorite black Chuck Taylors. The only makeup I put on is mascara and eye liner like always. I've never liked too much makeup.

"Breakfast is ready!" Erick, my younger brother, yells through the door. I quickly grab my book bag and iPhone and head down stairs.

"Yum, pancakes." I smile and sit down at the breakfast bar immediately taking a bite.

"How do you think today is going to go Falon?" Mom asks me putting a glass of chocolate milk next to my plate.

"Alright, I guess. Everyone is just gonna be telling me how much weight I lost."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess." I reply shrugging and I take a sip of my milk.

"It's about time to go. Hurry up and meet me out in the car."

"Kay." I stuff my face with pancakes and milk while checking my text messages. I have one from my best friend, Jade Andrews.

**Cant wait to see u today. This years gonna be great!**

**Sure. See you in the caf?**

**Yup!**

Don't get me wrong, I love Jade. But she's almost _too_ positive sometimes. It's the first day of school. No ones excited. Not even the teachers. Except for the fact that you get to see your friends again, it's actually not that great. You go through listening to the same stuff you heard last year. The rules, the dress code that everyone 'forgets' the first week of school, and the how the year was going to go out.

I hear the jeep honking and I look at the time, 7:32.

"God, Mom. Two minutes late. Chill!" Rolling my eyes I pick up my book bag and head out the door to the jeep. "Sorry." I say as I opened the front door.

My brother and sister were already in the back seat. Erick was heading into the sixth grade, while my sister Annie was just starting kindergarten. Erick looked like my father with red hair and blue eyes while Annie had blond hair and blue eyes.

"It's fine. But you're riding the bus tomorrow." Mom tells me.

"I don't care." I reply and look out the window as we pull out of the driveway.

The car ride was pretty quiet. It didn't take that long to get to my school because it was only about ten minutes. Mom wished me good luck on my first day. And from all the stares I got as soon as I got out of the car, I knew I was going to need it.


End file.
